Gegen den Schatten (Kapitel)
"Gegen den Schatten" ist das neunundzwanzigste Kapitel des zweiten Bandes Das Auge der Welt. Gleichzeitig ist es das einundfünfzigste Kapitel des ersten englischen Originalbandes The Eye of the World, der als Die Suche nach dem Auge der Welt auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Rand flieht vor Aginor und gerät schließlich an eine Steilklippe. Der Verlorene folgt ihm, verbunden mit einer glühenden Lichtschnur, die schließlich auch Rand ergreift. Durch sie erhält er macht und verschwindet mit Hilfe eines Gedankens von der Klippe. Er findet sich auf einem Berggipfel am Tarwin-Pass wieder, wo die Schlacht tobt. Ba'alzamon lockt ihn in eine Luftkuppel wo sie mit einander kämpfen. Ba'alzamon stirbt und Rand fällt in Ohnmacht. Handlung Rand al'Thor Ort: Große Fäule; Tarwin-Pass Rand ist vor Angst geflohen, während Moiraines Schreie ihm folgen. Er rennt so schnell er kann, da er weiß, dass der Verlorene an ihm Interesse hat, an keinem anderen. Er konnte es in dessen Augen sehen. Er klettert einen Hügel hinauf, bis er nicht mehr weiter kommt, weil er an einem Steilhang steht. Er will einen anderen Weg suchen, doch Aginor hat ihn eingeholt und erzählt dabei von den Dingen, die der Dunkle König mit Rand vor hat, nachdem dieser lebend zu ihm gebracht wurde. Doch Aginor will ihn gerade deshalb töten. Verzweifelt will Rand vor ihm zurückweichen, obwohl es keinen Ausweg gibt. Seine Gedanken rasen bis er plötzlich hinter Aginor etwas entdeckt, das aussieht wie ein glühendes Seil. Etwas kommt durch dieses Seil und lässt den Verlorenen stärker und stärker werden. Dann löst sich ein Strang von diesem Seil, erreicht Rand und er fühlt sich ebenfalls stärker. Aginor wird wütend, denn er will diese Macht für sich haben. QotW 2-20 - Aginor Feuer schießt aus Aginor heraus und mit dem Gedanken, weg zu kommen, verschwindet Rand tatsächlich und findet sich auf einem breiten Bergpass wieder. Unter ihm tobt die Schlacht am Tarwin-Pass. Gerade sammeln sich die Menschen auf der einen und die Trollocs auf der anderen Seite. Nach einigen Momenten sehen sie ihn schließlich. Er betrachtet die Armee des Schattengezüchts, die mehr als doppelt so groß ist wie die der Menschen. Auch sie sehen ihn. Mit einem Blick lässt er Blitze auf die Draghkar niederregnen. Aber in Rand wird die Hitze des Lichts, das aus dem Seil in ihn strömt, so groß, dass er sich nicht mehr beherrschen kann. Er fällt auf die Knie und schreit, was eine Feuerwand auf die Trollocs schickt. Als er mit den Fäusten auf den Boden schlägt, dröhnt die Erde und eine Gerölllawine geht auf die Schattenwesen nieder. Er schreit zu Ba'alzamon, dass es ein Ende haben muss. Eine Stimme antwortet ihm, und zeigt ihm eine große Luftkuppel, zu der Stufen führen. Die Stufen hängen in absoluter Dunkelheit. Sie verschwinden, während er läuft. - Dies ist das Gleiten, das Rand wiederentdeckt hat. Er wird sich später im Alcair Dal daran erinnern. (Die Stunde der Wahrheit (Kapitel) und Die Fallen von Rhuidean (Kapitel)) Er befindet sich im Nichts und nur ein winziger Teil von sich selbst ist noch da, den er ignoriert. Er läuft und läuft und gelangt an ein Tor, an das er sich aus seinen Träumen erinnert. Dahinter befindet sich sogar der gleiche Raum mit den Steinen, die wie schreiende Gesichter aussehen. Vor dem Kamin steht Ba'alzamon, der wie Rand eine "Nabelschnur" besitzt, doch seine ist schwarz und viel dicker. Es ist seine Verbindung zum Dunklen König. Während Ba'alzamon mit ihm redet, sieht Rand sich genau um. Ba'alzamons Worte reißen ihn fast aus dem Nichts, als dieser davon berichtet, wie er Rands Leben seit seiner Geburt bestimmte, Aiel entkommen ließ Die Töchter des Speers, von denen Raen erzählt (Das fahrende Volk (Kapitel)), schwarze Ajah auf die Suche nach ihm schickte, Der Anfang dieser Ereignisse wird in Der neue Frühling (Buch) berichtet. Jain Fernstreicher, den er zum Narren machte und zu den Ogiern schickte. Hier deutet Ishamael an, dass er Noal Charin, der sich zu dieser Zeit noch Jain Fernstreicher nannte, entkommen ließ, damit dieser mit der Botschaft vom Auge der Welt in ein Stedding entkommen konnte. (Erinnerungen an Träume (Kapitel)) Er gesteht auch, dass er die Trollocs nach Emondsfeld sandte Padan Fain erzählt das bereits bei seinem Verhör durch Moiraine (Noch mehr darüber, was das Rad schon webte (Kapitel)) und ihn mit Schattenfreunden umgeben hat. Er zeigt Rand Egwene, Nynaeve und Kari al'Thor. Doch Rand widersteht ihm. Ba'alzamon lässt Egwene und Nynaeve verschwinden, doch Kari bleibt und Rand muss mit ansehen, wie sie von Myrddraal gefoltert wird. Er schreit auf und hat plötzlich ein Schwert in der Hand, ein Schwert aus Licht. Er greift die Myrddraal an und alles verschwindet. Ba'alzamon beschimpft ihn, doch Rand schafft es, Ba'alzamons Nabelschnur zu durchtrennen. Ba'alzamon wird gegen den Kamin geschleudert und Rand greift ihn erneut an. Aus seinem Lichtschwert schießt ein Feuerstrahl, der immer heller und heißer brennt, bis der andere verschwunden ist. Rand bricht zusammen und verliert sich in dem brennenden, hungrigen Feuer in seinem Inneren. The Wheel of Time Comic Gegen den Schatten 1.jpg Gegen den Schatten 2.jpg Gegen den Schatten 3.jpg gegen den Schatten 4.jpg Gegen den Schatten 5.jpg Charaktere * Rand al'Thor * Aginor * Ishamael - als Ba'alzamon Erwähnt * Moiraine Damodred * Dunkler König - als Ba'alzamon, Großer Herr der Dunkelheit, Herr des Grabes und Vater der Lügen * Lews Therin Telamon - auch als Herr des Morgens * Jain Charin - als Jain Fernstreicher * Siuan Sanche - als Amyrlin-Sitz Als Vision * Egwene al'Vere * Nynaeve al'Meara * Kari al'Thor * Myrddraal Gruppen * Verlorene * Trollocs ** Dha'vol ** Ko'bal ** Dhai'mon * Draghkar * Myrddraal - als Blasse und Halbmenschen Erwähnt * Behüter * Schattenfreunde * Aiel * Ogier * Schwarze Ajah Orte * Große Fäule ** Wohnort des Grünen Mannes ** Berge des Verderbens * Rückgrat der Welt ** Berggrat über dem Tarwin-Pass * Raum aus Rands Träumen Erwähnt * Shayol Ghul * Halle der Diener * Shienar ** Fal Dara * Tar Valon Gegenstände * Banner des Schwarzen Falken * Banner des Weißen Hirschs * Reiherschwert Ereignisse * Schlacht am Tarwin-Pass Sonstige * Eine Macht ** Blitze rufen ** Erdbeben ** Flammenwand ** Schwert aus Licht * Das Nichts Kategorie:Das Auge der Welt (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Große Fäule Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Tarwin-Pass